Change
by Rinketsuu
Summary: The year is 2015 and Grell Sutcliff is still stuck in the wrong body. Undertaker has since been working as a doctor, and has been studying the process of a human sex-change. Hes spent the last few years trying to figure out how to make it work for a reapers body. Once he finally perfects it, will Grell take the chance to have the only thing shes ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

"Grell! Get up! We haven't got all morning! This is the third time this week you've slept in, and its only Thursday! I don't think you want to get demoted do you?" William T. Spears shakes her awake and rips open her red satin curtains, letting in the very unwelcome sunlight. Grell flops over onto her stomach, hiding her face in a red silk pillow.

"But Will~" She sings. "Five more minutes!"

"It takes you over an hour to get ready, I don't think you can afford to have just five more minuets." He says to her with an annoyed expression.

"Alright, fine." She sits up, stretching cramped limbs. "Will darling, why do you always barge in on me in the morning? Don't you realize its rude to see a lady without her makeup on?" She looks up at him with naked eyes, vision blurry from the lack of glasses.

"Because you don't need to be too late everyday. Also I'm sure I'm one of the only people who has ever seen you without your makeup on." He picks up her red glasses, looping the chain around her neck and placing the frames gently on her face. Standing up, her silk nightgown that had ridden up during the sleep slipped back down, now covering the once exposed pale skin of her legs. She shuffles a little too close to William, and pokes a manicured red nail into his chest.

"Oh Will dear, don't lie to yourself. You've seen me in less that just my makeup~" She teases him. His face turns beet red, recalling a memory from long ago when he had walked in on Grell changing. "Oh calm down darling~ you're as red as my hair!" Grell grins her Cheshire cat grin at him, and he rolls his eyes, turning away from her.

Walking swiftly to the door, he adjusts his glasses. "Just go make yourself ready Grell." He opens her bedroom door and shuts it softly behind him, going into her kitchen. He knew if he didt make her something, she wouldn't eat. And it was several hours until their lunch break, and she did her best work when shed eaten having the energy to concentrate. He peeks into her pantry and fridge, scoffing when he sees the lack of ingredients to make anything at all. Sighing, he gets out the coffee maker and a bag of coffee. "This will keep her up for the day. But she'll might end up being more of a pain than usual."

"Me? A pain to you? Darling you know you don't actually mean that!" Grell snakes out from her room, now wearing a silk bathrobe, her hair pulled up into a tangled bun, and her face fully made-up. Grell was right, shed never been a pain to him, ever, even when they first met and Grell had yet to discover who she truly was. Even during the mischief she caused during the Jack The Ripper case. Even during the time shed chased after that demon, or even when she never remembered to turn in her paperwork on time. But yet, he would never be able to tell her that she wasn't a pain in his side.

But its not like Grell hadn't guess that she wasn't. He'd put up with her for how many centuries? If she really was such a pain, he would have had her fired, or even killed long ago. But nope, here he was in her home, making sure she got up for work and even making her coffee. She never asked him to do that, and it wasn't in his job description. Either he had nothing at all better to do, or he really did care for her.

They're both snapped out of their thoughts when the alarm goes off, signaling that the coffee is done. William retrieves two red mugs out of the cupboard, pouring the liquid into the cups and handing one to Grell, and the other he takes a small sip of. "Thank you so much Will dear!" The read head hops up and sits on the counter, almost spilling her drink in the process.

"Grell we don't have much time until were late, and I don't assume you're going into work in that attire." William gestures to her messy hair and revealing robe.

"Ooo~ Is my Will jealous? Afraid some other man will see me and steal me away from you?"

"I'm not 'your Will'."

"Well darling I assure you that no man could ever steal me away from you!" William shakes his head at her. Its too early for her brand of humor. He walks by the table, picking a brush up and going behind her. Removing the black clip, long red cascaded down her back, resembling a wave. It had grown so long, since the woman dreaded cutting it. But she did submit to getting it trimmed when it needed to be, to preserve the health of her hair.

He takes the brush and starts to drag the bristles through, getting the tangles out. It was easy, considering her hair was one of the softest things he'd ever felt. Grell felt herself relax while he brushed. No one had ever brushed her hair like this before, but she fell in love with the feeling immediately. He continued dragging the brush along, until her hair smooth, and parted how she usually did it. Once he stopped Grell turned around to look at him. He was looking at her, but not with the cold glare in which he normally would, but it seemed that his dual green eyes gad softened, and there was just a touch of a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Will," Suddenly feeling her heartbeat quicken, she hopped off the counter, and started for her room. "Just give me five minutes and ill be ready! Hmm, maybe ten!" She vanished behind her red door, sliding down to her floor once it was shut. _What was that? _She thought. _Will has never done anything like that_ _before! Especially the look he gave me!_ Regaining her composure, she stood back up, shaking off the incident just moments before. Waltzing over to her closet, and throwing open the doors, she contemplates what to wear.

With the change of the time also came the change, and expansion of her wardrobe. And this time period just so happened to have such good taste in fashion. For the most part. She selects a black pencil skirt, along with a red short sleeved button-up with a little lace on it, with a pair of red heels, and her infamous red coat. That was the one thing shed never get rid of. Shes donned it for centuries, and although it reminded her lowest point perhaps, it also reminded her of the beautiful woman who donned it before she.

Grell thought about Angelina often, and there wasn't a day she regretted killing the lovely woman. She just wishes she would have been slightly less insane and angry in that moment. And maybe she wouldn't have hurt her. But in that moment, Anne had just become the same as any other ordinary woman. And then, Women were what Grell despised the most. Because they were blessed with what she would never be able to have. And her fury had just taken over.

With the passing time Grell stopped despising women, and just grew to live with her pain. She knew that she was a woman, just she was a special kind of woman. And she delt with that every day.

Donning her outfit, she grabs her purse and rushes out into the living area. " Will darling I'm ready to go!" She declares, heels clacking on the hardwood floor as she walks towards the door. Will stands up from his seat at the table where he'd been reading the paper, and follows her out.

"Well Grell, as long as the traffic isn't too dense, it seems you just might be on time today. A first I think." He tells her looking at his watch. She continues to skip outside, hoping that she doesn't end up late, hoping that maybe she wont disappoint Will today.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Trigger Warning*** Character Death (?)/Suicide/Violence*****

Undertaker jumped up excitedly from his desk. He figured it out! After years of research and studies of both human and reaper bodies, he'd finally cracked the code on how to perform a sex-change, that a reapers body wouldn't reject.

Humans and Reapers had an almost identical body structure an anatomy. with the exception of how the different bodies reacted to harm and damage. Humans were simply mortal, and it was rather easy for them to be hurt, and die. But it was also easier to preform various surgeries on a human body, because along with being more susceptible to pain, their bodies were able to adapt to changing things around. So when humans got the sex reassignment surgery, their body wouldn't reject it.

But reapers were a different story. Since they were immortal, (For the most part, if they did sustain a bad enough injury, they would die, but eventually be reincarnated back as a reaper.) Their bodies had a very sped up healing process. And since not many reapers got serious enough injuries that their bodies wouldn't just heal on their own, there weren't many doctors or anyone that specialized in medicine in the reaper world.

But Undertaker had done it for one reason: Grell Sutcliff. He had known that woman for centuries. He'd known her in her human life. The girl never had it easy, and when sex reassignment surgery had become a successful thing in the human world, he made it his new mission to be able to give Grell what she deserved. Shed been in pain for far too long, and he didn't want history to end up repeating itself.

He had been been the one to reap her human soul.

_Flashback_

It had been just like any other day at the Reaper Dispatch Society. He had picked up his files for the day that he was to reap the souls of, and retreated to his office to sort thought them. Spreading out the stack on his desk, he bean to read them and sort them out based on what time they took place. At that point in his career, he'd been working for such a long time, that most reaps began to just merge together. Humans fascinated him yes, but the ways in which they die got awful repetitive after awhile. Sickness, freak accidents, murder, old age, where the ones hes gotten the most in his time. And today proved to be no different. Picking up the last file, he sighed, making bets on what it would be. Opening the file, his heart dropped just a little.

It was a suicide. He didn't get very many of those, but every time he did, he dreaded reaping their souls. He really wished that he could get them off of the to die list, but that's not how his job worked, and he shouldn't be putting his personal feelings in is work. And even if the job worked that way, who says that they won't go try it again? Who says that they won't be suffering? It wasn't his choice to make or his fate to decide, so he would just reap the souls and stay out of it.

The file was for a young man, called Gabriel Stanley. The boy was 27 years old, and had the most vibrant red hair and eyes he'd ever seen. It stated that he was to kill himself tonight, but it didn't specify how. The time was for just a little past midnight, and it was going to be his last reap of the day. He huffed setting down the file, and leaned back into his chair. After a moment, he collected the first file and his beloved death scythe, and retreated down the hall to go do his first reap of the day.

The day ended up flying by quickly, and before he knew it he was waiting on the rooftop just above the home of his last reap for today. It was midnight exactly, so he decided to get ready to claim the young man's soul. Hopping down onto a overhang, he peered into the window right next to him. Inside he saw Gabriel Stanley, sitting on the bed, sobbing. Checking his pocket watch, Undertaker realized that it would take place any moment now.

The boy stood up and started pacing. He did that for a moment, then went over to a big mahogany desk and pulled out a drawer. Dumping the contents out on the floor, he began to rummage through them. Finding what he'd been searching for, he examines it closely. A pocket knife.

His cries begin to calm, and he retreats back to the bed to sit. Opening up the knife, his hands are shaky. He looks at it a moment , then lowers it to his wrist.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be who you wanted me to." He apologizes, then quickly runs the knife along, and the red that matched his hair proceeded to cover his porcelain skin. That was Undertakers cue. As the boy was falling out of consciousness, he swooped in through the indow, and walked slowly over to the dying boy. Taking his scythe out and raising it, he stopped suddenly, seeing the light die out of the wonderful red of his eyes. Undertaker shook his head, and plunged the scythe into the frail boy. The cinematic records showed themselves, and he was able to retrieve them without much of a fight. The boy was officially gone, but now he had to brace himself for the replaying of his life.

* * *

He sat back watching them. The boy had had a decent childhood, although his father was never around, it had been just him and his mother, who he was an exact copy of. They weren't rich, but they weren't poor either, His mother worked as a maid and made enough to support them and then some. At a young age, his mother taught him to sew, and he took an immediate liking to it. That when it started. Soon enough the boys friends found out about his little hobby and began to tease him. Sewing was commonly a woman's duty, and it wasn't right if a man knew how to do such things. But he didn't listen to them, he ignored the taunting and kept on. He grew to love sewing and making clothes, it became his passion. He would take days and days creating beautiful dresses for his mother. She never had anywhere to wear them to and he knew that, but he made them anyway. Then one day, he had finished a dress. It was a gorgeous red gown. it was absolutely beautiful. The best one he had made so far. His mother hadn't been home at the time, and he was dying to see it on someone. So he thought to try it on himself. He and his mother were about the same size and height, the only thin missing from him was a chest. So he quickly slipped off his own clothes, and slid on the beautiful gown. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a while, in awe at what he saw staring back at him, and how natural it was. He had taken his long red hair out of the ribbon that normally held it back, and In that moment it clicked. He wasn't a boy and didn't want to be one. Something must have gotten mixed up, he was supposed to be a girl. Just then his mother happened to return home, and came right in and saw him. she stood there expressionless. She had left the door open, and a few neighborhood boys sensed something was up, and decided to barge in. they took one look at him and started laughing.

"Just wait till the town hears about this!"

"First sewing, and now this? What do you think you are? A woman or something?" Their taunting didn't go on for long, because his mother turned around and slammed the door in the boys faces. She then walked over to her child. He was expecting to be hit, but she hugged him instead.

"Dose this mean that you would rather be a woman?" She asked softly. "Yes mother. I know its wrong and impossible, but I do."

"Its not wrong. I don care what anyone else says. You're my daughter. Ill love you no matter what." That was said and they both started to cry.

"Thank you so much, I was afraid that you would hate me."

"Never in my life. And the dress is absolutely stunning on you my dear." She pulled back from the hug and smiled at her mother.

All of a sudden the front door was kicked wide open, revealing a few men, the fathers of the boys from earlier. "Ah so it true! he Stanley boy is a delusional one!" The started to come closer. Her mother stepped forward.

"Don't you touch her!" She yelled to the men.

"Well aren't you a disrespectful one! You outta know your place!" One says and strikes her. Hard. She falls back onto the ground, unmoving.

"Mother!" She yells and rushed over, but is stopped by one man, who grabs onto her hair.

"This hair needs to go, its too long for a an, no wonder you're thinking funny." He pulls out a knife, and chops off her red locks. She feels her hair, and its no longer than an inch now. Hes about to do worse with the knife, but one of the other men stop him.

"I think we got a problem here, this one ain't breathing no more." The man says, referring to her mother.

"Holy shit. Then lets go. Well take care of the other one later." They rush back out the door, yelling disgusting things behind them. She looks over to her unconscious mother, and crawls over to her. Her heart isn't beating and she isn't breathing. She was gone and it was all her fault.

She ended up taking care of the funeral arrangements herself, since there wasn't anyone else anyways. The day of the burial was gloomy, and she stayed at the grave for hours afterwards, crying. When she went home that day, that's when she decided. her mother was gone, reputation officially tarnished, money all spent. There wasn't a point anymore. There wasn't anything for her to live for anymore.

* * *

The Undertaker sat still, watching the cinematic record wrap up. This was definitely a unique one. He felt his eyes water a tiny bit looking over to the still boy- no woman. That was a woman, a very lovely one, whose life had been crushed in the blink of an eye. He took out her file and stamped it, signaling that the soul had been collected and the job was done. he hurried back to headquarters as quickly as he could, needing to get out of there.

Once he arrived and was back onto his office, he collected all his files and took them to his higher up to be turned in. He knocks on the door, hearing a muffled "Come in" almost immediately.

"Hello sir, I was able to complete all my reapings. Here are the files." He tells the superior, handing him a stack.

"Not surprised Undertaker, thank you very much." The man starts to look through the files, and lingers on the last one a little longer. " Ah, this is the soul that's to be transferred into a reaper. They should be put to this location. What a blessing, we are quite understaffed here. Thank you, have a fine night." The man says. So, that means, She gets another chance?

"Goodnight sir." He rushes out of his office and makes his way home.

The next morning when he arrives to work, there's a batch of new recruits being shown around. He examines the group, and only one sticks out from the rest. With the sassy body language and the vibrant red hair, the only thing that was different was the green eyes that she now had and the recruit model glasses perched upon her nose.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Ronnie darling! I'm here!" Grell sings, running into the younger boy's office.

"Hey Miss Sutcliff! How are you this morning?" He asks her, while going over some last minute paperwork to turn in.

"I'm quite alright darling. How was that date last night?"

"She stood me up, had better plans I suppose." He says rather disappointed. Grell runs behind the desk, engulfing Ronald in a huge hug.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry, there's better women out there, I promise." She assures him, patting his blonde head.

"Thanks Grell. Hopefully when she comes along she'll be just like you." He says smiling up at her. Ronald held no romantic feelings for Grell, and neither did she for him. It was more of a mother-son relationship that they held.

"Oh please, you don't want her anything like me! She'd be too much for you to handle Ronnie!" She giggles.

"Hey! Don't you have work to do!"

"Oh goodness, you're sounding more and more like Will everyday! Before we know it you'll be cold and heartless just as he is!"

"What am I?" William says, peeking his head in the door, having heard the last part of the conversation. Ronald starts cracking up, while Grell tries taking back what she said.

"You see what I really meant was if he kept acting like that, he'd be just as an amazing of a supervisor as you are one day!" Now hanging off William, he rolls his eyes at the red head.

"Grell, I came here to tell you that there's someone waiting for you in your office, I'm sure you'll be happy to see them." Grell lets him go and jumps excitedly.

"Well then I must take my leave! Will darling, Ronnie dear!" She dashes out of the room and down the hall to her own. William shakes his head at her exit, and Ronald just grins at him.

"Whats with the face Knox?"

"When are you gonna drop the act with her, its so obvious. I think she's the only one with no clue." He tells him. William is caught off guard, and blushes just slightly. Adjusting his glasses, he speaks in a monotonic tone.

"Knox, just get your paperwork done." He exits the office, shutting the door behind him. God damn it Knox.

Getting to her office, Grell practically knocks down the door in her excitement to see who was waiting.

"Undy!" She runs over to the older reaper, practically jumping onto his lap. "It's been too long! Why haven't you come to visit me sooner?" She questions happily. It was wonderful for her to see him. If she remembers correctly, it'd been more than two months since she'd last seen him. If anyone she was the closest to him, he'd somehow knew who she really was before she'd realized it herself. She was glad that he'd over the years. Even though he'd retired as a reaper centuries ago, he would still come around to the office and visit her, Ronnie, Will, and some of his other acquaintances who still worked.

Out of all the reapers she's been good friends with, Undertaker is the only one who has drastically changed in the last century. Will stayed Will, Ronnie stayed Ronnie. And the deaths of Alan and Eric could count as a change, but she'd yet to meet them in their new lives so she wasn't really sure.

But Undertaker had shocked them all the day he told everyone he was turning in his gloomy cloak for a lab coat. He started wearing his old outfit he used to wear for reaping back in his day with the lab coat, and he would pull his obnoxiously long grey hair up onto a ponytail, and he cut his bangs shorter, and donned his glasses once again. She had to admit it was a much better look on him! Although reapers all had the same eyes, there was glint in his that made his even more to die for. After he became a doctor he did his best to still visit, but he was rather busy, and his visits became less frequent.

"Well dearie, I've missed you as well, but I've been quite busy with something very important. I've actually come to talk to you about it." He says, hugging her back tightly.

"Really?! What is it?" She hops up.

"I'll tell you, just take a seat dearie. You might want to for this." His tone gets slightly more serious, and Grell takes note and decides to calm herself and take a seat behind her large red tinted desk.

"What's going on Undy?" She folds her red polished hands under her chin and leans onto it. Undertaker shifts in is seat, sitting up tall.

"Well as you know, ever since the turn of the century, I've abandoned being a mortician, to become a human doctor. And I've been quite busy with my patients and studies. And every time we visit you ask about my job and I don't tell you much. Well, I've been able to wrap up this project, and I'm happy to report I feel its finally a success." Grell becomes even more curious than she was before.

"Cmon, just tell me already!" She says impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Well, I'm well aware of the fact that your body doesn't match us with who you are. And that you've had to deal with that for countless centuries. You even had to bear hearing about the first successful sex change surgery for humans. Now its obvious that reapers and humans have an almost identical body structure, but Its almost certain that the exact procedure for them wouldn't work the same way for us, because we react and heal differently. And well I've been studying the procedure for humans since it became a wide know and relatively successful surgery. I've performed many as well, and its wonderful to see the happy faces of my patients after their physical transition is complete. And its one of my favorite things to see. But I thought, Id like to see that same relief and happiness from one of my favorite people in the entire world. So, I've been figuring out how to fix up the surgery so that it would work for our kind. And I believe that I've finally gotten it, my dear." He grins over at her, his smile obnoxiously happy. Grell stares at him, her green eyes wide with shock. She stands slowly, he legs shaky.

"So you mean.." She trails off.

"Yes. I'll preform the surgery for you."

"This is real?" She questions in a daze.

"Although there are risks, but its very real." He explains.

"Risks?"

"Yes, such as it just completely not working, or possibly death."

"Death?"

"Well, I cant just use any type of tools, special death scythe type ones only will work. Now, that risk is only applicable if I by mistake cut into something that shouldn't get cut into. But I've preformed many surgeries like these, just not with these types of tools of guide lines. But its a very similar surgery."

"My goodness, I. You're serious?"

"I would never joke with you about something like this. But there is still the risk that it wont work. Im quite certain it will, but I haven't had any type of Guinea pig to test this on."

"Oh Undy I'm so happy!" She skips over to him and tackles him in a hug. He moves her so that shes sitting sideways on his lap, and he returns the hug.

"So, you'll do it then?" He asks, slightly muffled by her red hair.

"This is the chance of a lifetime, absolutely!"


End file.
